


Either

by Hotarukunn



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Either you leave NOW, or I'll make you perish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Either

**Author's Note:**

> 15 minutes – Either – Nurarihyon no Mago – Shoei/Ryuuji – Slight editing within the time frame

15 minutes – Either – Nurarihyon no Mago – Shoei/Ryuuji – Slight editing within the time frame  
He didn't even know why the other was looking at him so expectantly. And it creeped the hell out of him. "So.." he muttered, shifting a little and tugging at the hem of his sleeve with his fingertips. "What do you want?" he asked, looking at the inhumanly tall man in front of him. Shoei – the leader of the Hihi gumi – tilted his head to the side. "Aah," he looked towards the school building. Ryuuji had stopped on his way to school when he had spotted the red-clad youkai, and he had huffed in annoyance as their gazes had locked. The dark creature was way too tall for his liking. And he had thought that he felt short around Mamiru. This guy was taller.  
"I just wanted to see you wear school uniform... I guess?"  
Ryuuji blinked, then huffed again. "What the hell?" he spat. "Either you leave now, or I'll make you perish." He reached into his pants pocket for a piece of paper with rough but skillfully written kanji on it. Shoei only tilted his head to the side calmly. When he spoke, he didn't sound the least wavered. "I don't feel like having any of those alternatives become reality." he said, "At least not yet for the first, never for the second."  
He stepped closer to Ryuuji, who had to tilt his head backwards quite a bit to keep their gazes locked. The tall, whitehaired man's hands cupped his cheeks, and Ryuuji scowled deeply, a dark growl escaping from far back in his throat. "Don't treat me like a child, youkai." he spat. Said youkai tilted his head to the other side, and he smiled. "I don't," he replied. "I'm wanting to treat you like a lover, but you're so stubborn."  
"The stubborn one is you, damnit." Ryuuji muttered. "I keep telling you." The slip of paper glowed in between his fingers, and he was just about to growl out 'perish' and send it at Shoei when the demon bent down and pressed his lips against the onmyouji's for a brief moment. Ryuuji stomped on his foot as hard as he could, and Shoei winced a little, before releasing Ryuuji again. "Don't you ever – and then I really mean _ever_ do that again." he growled, and turned. He made his way towards the school entrance, ignoring the stares he received from the other students that had happened to see the scene. Stupid, annoying youkai. One day, he would make sure that he vanished, one way or the other. He somehow doubted that Shoei would let it happen that easily, though, but weither or not, someday, he would manage to do it.


End file.
